The Hero of Time and The Hero of Space! Epic meets Awesome!
by Thinkbubbles101
Summary: Two kingdoms, two heroes,two villains,two royalty,and one epic adventure( after the first chapter)! Link meets the Hero of Space Hylia (Hero of Space? So cheesy!) Shut up! Im trying to narrate the summary! (Okay!okay! Geez) Just! Agh! Please read the story. Thank you! Navi! Come back here! Catch me if you can Chibi! Rated T just in case!


Its The Hero of Time meets the Hero of Space...

Me: whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...whoa. Who are you?

Narrator: I'm the narrator...

Me: I never called a narrator so get out!

Narrator: but...

Me: GET OUT!

Narrator: * walks away*

Chibi: Thinkbubbles101 does not own The Legend of Zelda! If she did it would have been stupid.

Me: Hey! Anyways.. Let's get it on!

* * *

"What a beautiful day! It must be a real lucky day then! I wonder if breakfast is ready."

Hi my name is Hylia! I'm the Hero of Space. I am the defender of the kingdom Reshander. The ruler of this kingdom is none other the Prince Axle. My best friend is a Chibian. Chibians are small creatures that can look like anyone! So my friend is named Chibi. Its a pretty obvious name to me.

"Oww! What was that for Chibi!"

Anyways me and Chibi are partners for life! We protect the Prince from the evil witch, Panthios, yes she is part panther. We are on a train to visit Hyrule. Axle has a meeting with the princess,Zelda.

"Aye. When are we going tohere! there? I'm bored!" Complained Chibi

"Soon. We have 20 more minutes and-" I was interrupted by a scream from the back.

"Where's the Prince? Bring him now and you won't get hurt!" Threatened a bird-like women with very sharp claws.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You guys just don't learn do you? I'm afraid that you will have to go. The Prince is on a timed schedule. So I suggest you take your leave before one of your precious claws get chipped." I threatened

"Eh? Oh so its you Hylia! I'll get a even better reward when I kill you!" And with that the Harpy attacked with a kick from the right. I dodged it and thrusted my sword into the Harpy. And like that the Harpy puffed into a purple smoke.

"Oi! Is that the best you can do Panthios! You know I like challenges!" With that we arrived to Hyrule with everyone cheering.

"Where here! We're finally here!" Chanted Chibi. I looked around Castle Town and saw everyone happy and singing,dancing,and playing music. I was so excited! I wanted to look at everything,but I had to remind myself that I'm supposed to escourt the prince to the Hyrule castle. When we got there a blonde woman waved at us to come in.

"Hello. I'm princess Zelda. I was wondering when you would be here." I bowed respectfully to the princess.

"Hi. I'm Axle and this is our chosen hero Hylia." The prince beckoned me to rise up from my bowing position.

The princess started laughing. And looked at me with eyes full of remembrance and deep love. I guess I looked like someone she knows. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"So Link isn't the only one who wears a tunic! By the way the light blue really brings out your personality!" She smiled

"Told you so Chibi." I gloated at my traveling partner

"Zelda? Did you need something again?" Called out a masculine voice

"Yes in here Link! I want you to meet someone!" When Link walked into the room I'm pretty sure my heart just stop. He had a cute and playful look when he walked in. He had a green tunic on, with a sword and shield on his back, he had a really cute hat on that makes his blonde hair and pointed ears noticeable. Not to mention his gentle yet determined blue eyes.

"I think you like him." Chibi teased I pulled out my sword which turned into a small frying pan and held it directly over Chibi's head threatening her quietly to shut up.

"If you are wise enough to keep your mouth shut, I suggest you just do that." I threatened. Everyone started laughing until the Zelda spoke up.

"Link. Would you kindly take Hylia around Hyrule?" Zelda asked

"Yes would you. Hylia was really looking forward to sight see." Commented Axle

"Sure thing. Its a really nice place in Hyrule so come on." He gestured me to follow him,and so I did.

"Hey Link! Who's that lady over there?" A blue light with wings asked.

"This is the hero of space your talking to Fairy!" Chibi announced proudly

"Sorry about Chibi. She is a little... You know. Anyways I'm Hylia! Very nice to meet you." I smiled and got a approving nod from the fairy.

"Ok, apologies accepted! My name is Navi. Link's number one partner!" Navi boasted

"So what! Me and Hylia fight together unlike you. Your just a fairy! You can't do anything!" Chibi sneered

"Oh yeah! Link doesn't need help most of the time because he can beat anyone anytime!" Navi boasted

"Is that a challenge! I bet Hylia can beat Link anytime!" Challenged Chibi. Now there's a crowd around us. Great! There expecting a fight.

"Calm down! Me and Link are great swordsmen and we fight our best! No one is better than anyone. Do you understand?" I scolded.

"Well I guess we can see if any of us is the greater swordsman. There's no harm in sparring. Right?" Link said

"*sigh* you guys are impossible... Fine! I except your challenge!" I announced

"Come on! Let's go fight over at Hyrule Fields. Its a lot more open then here." I nodded as Link pulled out his Ocarina and played a tune. After the tune a horse came galloping into the clearing.

"Hylia, Epona. Epona,Hylia." Link introduced.

"Now time to see my friend!" I pulled out my Harp while Chibi pulled out her piccolo. We played a similar melody,but it was more lighter and longer.

"Neigh!" A white horse with wings came out of a portal with bells playing a beautiful melody.

"This is Silviana or Silvi for short. Silvi meet Link, Navi, and Epona." I introduced

"Alright! Let's go!" Link said enthusiastically.

After the spar me and Link went to the bar to get some food.

"Link! Navi! I see you brought friends! Welcome to the Castle Town Bar!" The bar tender smiled and continued polishing wine glasses.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked to my left and no one was there then-

"Boo!"a voice whispered in my right ear. I froze and a shiver went up my spine. Then I recognized the voice.

"Gosh Purinsu, (purinsu means prince in Japanese), don't scare me like that! If I haven't of recognize your voice,I would swung at you!" I breathed.

"So even if your having a vacation your still on alert huh..." Axle sighed

"Well I'm not sure how to relax.." I admitted while pressing my two index fingers together.

"Wow! I never knew that! You need to loosen up some more! I can help you." Said a new voice

"Not you again.." I sighed

"Oh yes I'm back baby! Did you miss me?" He asked. A big stress mark appeared on my forehead.

"Not one bit Recill." I said nonchalantly

"Your so mean sometimes. That's why I love you!" Recill praised

"Your annoying all the time. That's why I hate you." I said bluntly

"Come on. I came here so I can help you relax ." He whispered in my left ear. My stress mark gotten so big I snapped.

I took out my sword and it changed into a huge paddle.

"Not in my life time!" I swung at Recill and he went flying. I placed my sword back into my sheather and walked out of the door still steaming. While everyone had a sweat drop on their heads.

"Hey calm down he's gone now." Axle said softly

"I know. I already have a pervert to protect and serve." I joked. Axle smirked

"Hmm? I suppose your ok with this pervert other than the other?" He asked nonchalantly. I smiled.

"Well depends.. Your kind of the same." I teased.

"I am nothing like that man!" Axle argued. I just laughed.

"I suppose your like Cyky (s-eye-key) then." Axle mentioned the horrible woman that almost...umm..yeah. Take a wild guess.

"Please don't mention her!" I begged

"Ok! Ok! Anyway..." Axle stopped and turned to me. He leaned towards my ear and whispered-

"I won't let any one have you to toy with. Your mine and only mine Hylia. Don't forget that." My face turned red. I turned to him.

"Baka! Of course I didn't forget!" I said in a small voice.

"I won't let any one have you to toy with. Your mine and only mine Hylia. Don't forget that." His words played in my head. I chucked to myself. Now who's protecting who.

Link's POV

Axle whispered something into Hylia's ear. What was that about? All I heard was "Don't forget that." And Hylia saying

"Baka! Of course I didn't forget!" As she silently smiled at herself.

"Ok! Axle you would be staying at a room in my castle as well as Hylia." Announced Zelda

"I want to know where Hylia is sleeping!" Axle said

"Pervert!" Hylia sighed. While Chibi was chuckling,but soon stopped because of a death glance from Hylia.

"Miss Hylia would be staying in the room right across from you." Said one of the guards

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Axle while smirking at Hylia

Their really close to each other. Even I can't say all those stuff Hylia says to Axle to Zelda. That would have earned me a earful.

I wonder what got them so close?

Hylia's POV

Before we went to our rooms Link and Axle went to the bar again. Tch typical men. So me and Zelda had a relaxing time eating and having various conversations.

"Thank you for the meal princess." I thanked as I bowed.

"No. No. It was my pleasure!" Princess must be a modest one. I think we can become great friends.

"I'm going to my room now. Good night Princess." I announced

"Good night Hylia." Zelda said while ordering her guards to escourt me to my room.

Later on that night I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in its open!" I called

"Hey Hylia! I got a job for you to do." Axle said smirkingly and handed me a piece of paper. I nearly had a heart attack when I read it. It says:

_Dear Heroes,_

_Someone has been stealing and killing our waitresses. Its up to you to find out who and why the killers are stealing girls,and only waitresses._

_I wish you the best of luck. Find a girl suited and able to defend herself while doing the job. I am not responsible of any murders during the job._

_ Try not to get killed, The Siren Café._

"What the heck! Am I some bait!" I said in an outrageous tone.

"Pretty much. Oh and you have to wear this." Axle said while handing me a maid outfit.

"Th-This. Shows way too much!" I cried out embarrassed

"I know. I know,but this is an job so do your best!" Axle said quickly and tried to shut the door,but I stopped it.

"Wait." I ordered

"Y-Yes?" Axle stuttered

"I-I didn't mean to back down from a job. I was just surprise that's all. Good night." I apologized and turned around only to be stopped. This is a lot of stopping.

"Don't apologize. Your a girl not a robot. You can't do anything and everything. Relax. It's alright. I-I'm sorry for not checking with you first." I turned and hugged Axle.

"Good night." I whispered in his ear,and I closed the door. I climbed up to bed and fell right to skeep.

Axle's POV

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. Its funny that I can probably whisper her name and she would come.

"Oh Hylia."I whispered jokingly. Then I heard a knock. Wait did that just happen?

"Excuse me prince Axle, princess Zelda requested to see you." Said a guard through the door. I sighed ha!f relieved and half disappointed.

"Ok I'll be right there." I walked out of the door only to see Hylia waiting for me in her maid outfit.

"Morning Master. Did you have a good rest. Let me escourt you to the dining room. This way please." Hylia festered me to go forward.

"Wow! Your a natural. I might as well hire you as a maid." I joked

"Don't you dare! I can't stand being in this outfit!" Hylia said while patting her poofy ruffled dress.

"But it does look nice." I commented. Not joking at all about that.

"Th-Thank you Prince." She said suddenly embarrassed

We arrived at the dining room where Link and Zelda was waiting.

"Hylia you look so cute in that!" Exclaimed Zelda

"Why thank you Milady." Hylia thanked while curtseying.

"I told you you were a natural." I teased

"Baka!" She puffed

Hylia's POV

When we arrived at Siren Café,I was star strucked. I thought the Café was a bar or something, let alone it is actually a beautiful mansion like Café where civilized people go to.

"Hello miss! Are you the new maid?" The butler asked. The butler was really Hot... Don't judge! I'm a girl too! So anyways back to the Hot butler. The butler was wearing a traditional tux that fitted him perfectly, and he had golden spiky hair (Like Natsu Dragneel) and he had brown eyes that could melt anyone. To make a good first impression I focused on my mission and not the butler and calmly spoke.

"Why yes. Yes I am. My name is Hylia." I spoke formally and clearly. He saw the determine look in my eyes and nodded. Now he knows I'm working on the job.

"I am Ralf. I will have pleasure working with you." He smiled and kissed the top of my hand.

"Right this way please." And with a wave of his hand we followed him in.

"Hello. Hylia. I was expecting you. My name is Gonzel." He said. I curtseyed formally.

"Your a natural." Commented Ralf

"Thank you." I said calmly. It was really easy not to go fangirl on him.

"Here is your first table." Said Gonzel handing me a note pad and a pen.

From that night forward,I have been working my butt off! After that night I went to the bar.

"I was all like ~hic dude wait your gay?" I bust out laughing with my new friend named Akiry who is a regular.

"What the heck! That's so funny! So was he gay?" She asked

"Yes! He actually was!" Me and Akiry laughed for awhile and was interrupted by someone very familiar.

"Hylia! What the heck are you doing here I was worried sick!" Scolded Axle

"Dang it ~hic Prince! Why can't I have ~hic one day off! I was smart enough to go to the bar because ~hic he was there and I already turned him in!" I was so drunk that I hiccupped a lot.

"All I wanted to do is to have a little break! With my friend ~hic Akiry!" I cheerfully added

"Fine! One day and that's it!" He said giving in

"Yay ~hic!" I exclaimed

"Let's go Hylia!" Akiry said helping me up

"Hai Hai!" I said stumbling while we walked towards the beach

"Nice acting back there!" Akiry praised

"Thanks! You too! Now are you going to teach me the Siren's Song?" I asked

"Yes!" Akiry started humming a melody and I somehow got the rhythm stuck in my head.

"Ok! Thanks again!" I said while I walked to the castle

"I've been waiting! What happened?" Asked a very worried Zelda

"I learned a new song! So please don't tell Prince! He always wants me to sing him the new songs I get,but I'm afraid this one is too dangerous for males." I explained

"Ok fine,but if he finds out himself then that's a different matter." I nodded

"Thank you!" I thanked Zelda (obviously!)

I went to my room,undressed,and got into the bath.

"Ahh. I wonder how Chibi is doing." Imagines Chibi and Navi fighting again. I chuckled to myself. Knock knock knock

"I-umm hold on a second!" I told whoever was standing outside the door. I quickly got dressed with my big T-shirt and my short shorts.

"Yes?" I opened the door seeing Axle standing there

"Hi. Can I come in?" Axle asked in a stern voice. 'Oh crap! Maybe he is not here to talk about that...

"S-Sure." I timidly replied while Axle walked in and closed my door.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Axle asked eyes piercing through my soul. I always hated that.

"No." I looked him in the eyes showing him that I'm ready for anything! I'm actually not I'm freak'n scared right now.

"I'm here because." He gets up into my face." I want you-" he started

"I wasn't really drunk I needed to learn the song I actually did put the murderer in jail and the song I now know is dangerous to be heard among men it's called Siren's Song." I panted trying to catch my breath. I had tears in my eyes for no reason. I have been really emotional these past few days.

"That's what I thought. Why didn't you tell me?" I was looking down until Axle lifted my head by cupping my chin with his hands.

"I couldn't. I promised Akiry that I can't tell anyone. Even you. The power could get out of control and... " I started swaying feeling dizzy

"And what?" Axle pressed on,but I feel right to the bed trying to keep my dizziness controled. What! I get very dizzy when I'm under stress,ok?

"Are you ok? Are you sick or something?" He asked suddenly concerned. I'm really good at acting huh! By the by, my name is Hyki! The evil personality of the goody to shoes Hylia! Now for Hylia's and my revenge on Axle being all perverted and teasing! What guys do that! Actually a lot -_-

"Please. Stay with me until I fall asleep." I said timidly. (I know! I know! Lame! What else am I supposed to say! I still have good in me!)

Axle looked at me kind of wierdly,but then he sat on my bed and held my hand. I looked up to him and fell right to sleep. Ha ha score!

Soon me and Hylia would not be one,but soon two! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Best Ending Ever! No not at all. I'm not experienced so take it easy on me please!

Chibi:hey! Where did I go!

Navi: yeah,and this is the first and last time I'm ever going to agree with pipsqueak over here!

Chibi: I'm bigger than you poor excuse as a fairy!

Navi: Hey! I helped Link a lot!

Chibi: Did he thank you for it?

Navi: no...

Chibi: Its only because your so freakin annoying! 'Hey Listen' Hey Listen' do you know how stupid and annoying that is?

Navi:*Flies to Emo Corner*

Chibi:Tch. I didn't mean it like that. Just stop and think before saying stuff over and over and over and over again. I respect your loyalty.

Navi: I respect your advising and cheery personality

*hugs*

Me: Okaaay! Not going to ask. *walks away*

Navi&Chibi: Eww! *pulls away and walks away from each other*

Hope you enjoyed! Comment please! Next chapter on its way!


End file.
